Perfect
by Alittica
Summary: After Cheerios practice one day, Kurt enters the locker room to find someone waiting for him. Post-sectionals, slight AU. Shameless Klaine smut with no real plotline, just sex.


I am going to apologize in advance for this. It's really not very good, as far as flow and plot and characterization/development go. Basically it's just porn. It's a gift-fic for my friend, so if shameless bad porn is your thing, enjoy. :)

* * *

><p>Kurt Hummel was in a pretty foul mood. The Neanderthals had been especially ignorant that day, the wind somehow managed to ruffle his perfect coif, Rachel hadn't shut up for the entirety of Glee, and to top it all off, Sue had them doing pushups until they wanted to die at Cheerios practice. It was really all due to some sophomore who decided to ask why they had to keep re-doing the routine since it was flawless, which lit the fires of hell in Sue's eyes. Kurt thought they were lucky all she made them do was pushups. They could have easily been forced to feast on the girl for extra protein.<p>

So as he dragged himself to the locker room, intent upon showering quickly and running to the comfort of his bed and skincare regimen, he was grumbling and glaring at nothing in particular. That is, until he pushed open the door and saw a curly-haired Warbler sitting on the bench, grinning.

"B-Blaine? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. We haven't hung out since Sectionals. I sent you a text telling you I'd be here, didn't you get it?" Blaine questioned, still smiling.

"No, my phone was in my bag. I was too busy being tortured to check for messages," Kurt frowned, dropping his things and sitting next to Blaine.

"I'm sorry. Long day?"

"The longest. All I want is to fall into bed and never get up again."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea…as long as I can join you," Blaine winked. Kurt flushed slightly, mind reeling. Of course, he knew Blaine was joking, they were friends and nothing more. However, this didn't stop his heart from pounding at how delicious Blaine looked in his red v-neck sweater. Kurt blushed harder when he felt a warmth spread through the bottom of his stomach, his pants growing ever so slightly tighter. Deciding it was now time to get Blaine the hell out of there before his problem became more noticeable, Kurt forced a laugh.

"Please, Blaine, I'm a lady. At least take me out to dinner first." Standing up, Kurt smiled and held his hand out to pull Blaine up as well. "This was charming, really, and I look forward to more random and strange visits in various parts of schools you don't attend, but I need to shower. Goodbye!" Kurt walked quickly to the back of the room, turning on the shower and taking calming breaths. He had just moved to take his shirt off when he felt warm breath skimming over the back of his neck and a pair of arms wrapping around his waist. His eyes grew wide as saucers and he whipped around, coming face to face with a smiling Blaine, whose eyes were darker than Kurt had ever seen them.

"B-Blaine…what are you doing?"

"I'm helping you shower, of course. You've had such a long day," here Blaine moved closer, lips hovering teasingly over Kurt's, "and I want to make you feel better."

Kurt felt dizzy and far too hot for comfort. Was he dreaming? Was this really happening? There was no possible way that this gorgeous creature was standing in front of him, practically begging for it, his lips close enough to touch and his _ohholyshit_ his erection pressed against Kurt's leg. Suppressing a shiver, Kurt decided if he was dreaming, he never wanted to wake up again.

"W-well then…" Kurt slowly inched forward, pressing his lips softly to Blaine's. Blaine kissed him back gently, easing him into it, pulling him close.

"Kurt…" Blaine murmured lowly, voice growing rough with lust, "I want you." Kurt couldn't speak, so he settled instead for kissing Blaine again, harsher this time, and slid his (slightly shaky) hands under the shorter boy's shirt. Blaine let out a quiet groan and Kurt instantly grew hard.

The kissing became rougher, more urgent, their hands sliding over each other, both feeling too warm in a way that had nothing to do with the steam filling the room. They made quick work of their shirts, pressing hot kisses to each other's chests and shoulders, occasionally letting out a gasp or moan when one of them did just the right thing. Blaine pulled back slightly, looking into Kurt's slightly dazed eyes, searching them, as he slowly moved his hands to the waistband of the countertenor's pants, sliding them down a fraction of an inch.

"Is this okay?" Blaine whispered. Kurt only nodded, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Yes. I want this…I want you. All of you. Now." He felt Blaine's breath hitch and groan tear through his chest. The Warbler quickly slid Kurt's pants and boxers down, attacking Kurt's pale neck with his lips, tongue, and teeth. Kurt moaned softly, pushing Blaine's jeans off and pressing against him, grinding experimentally. They both cried out at the feeling, kisses and touches becoming even more heated and frantic.

After a few blissfully torturous minutes of kissing and grinding against the lockers, Kurt pulled back just enough for Blaine to whine and look up at him in confusion. The pale boy grinned, grabbing Blaine's hand and leading him to the steaming shower, letting the spray wash over them and elicit goosebumps. Blaine wasted no time in pulling the now soaking wet Kurt to him, sliding his hands down the countertenor's back, grabbing his ass roughly and pulling their hips together. Kurt gasped and moaned, gripping Blaine's shoulders tightly. Slowly he slid his hand down the shorter boy's body, hesitantly stroking his cock. Blaine threw his head back, breathing heavily.

"Oh God, Kurt…"

Kurt smirked, gaining some confidence and stroking faster, Blaine's gasps and groans making him feel warm and powerful and so turned on he thought he might come right then. When Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's, stopping him, grinning and sinking down to his knees in front of Kurt, the countertenor felt his heart skip several beats, pounding like a drum. Agonizingly slowly, Blaine took Kurt in his mouth, the pale boy grabbing at the wall for support. Fuck, was this what he'd been missing? Blaine, Kurt decided, was never allowed out in public. He would simply live in Kurt's room, and do nothing but this for the rest of his life because this was just _too fucking good _to give up. As Blaine swirled his tongue around the tip, sucking hard, Kurt stopped being able to think at all. He let out a series of growls and curses and moans of Blaine's name, feeling his knees go weak and his stomach doing lovely little jumps.

Blaine, the fucking tease, brought him right to the edge, before pulling off with a soft _pop, _grinning up through his lashes. Kurt wanted to be annoyed, but the sight of Blaine on his knees, giving him that look, his beautiful face inches from Kurt's now throbbing and purpling erection was nearly enough to make him forgive Blaine for anything he'd ever done and ever would. Blaine slid up his body, kissing and nipping at Kurt's sensitive skin, before kissing Kurt hotly, tongues tangling.

"I'll be right back," he whispered, leaving a slightly confused pale diva standing in the shower, shamelessly gazing at Blaine's perfect ass. The curly-haired singer returned not ten seconds later, carrying a condom, which he tore open with his teeth.

Kurt swallowed thickly.

"Kurt. Are you sure about this? We don't have to. I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do," Blaine explained, gazing steadily into Kurt's eyes.

"No, I want to," Kurt whispered back. Blaine stared at him a moment longer, before leaning in and kissing Kurt softly, slowly, caressing his cheek.

"You're beautiful, Kurt Hummel. Absolutely beautiful." Kurt blushed, looking down. Blaine placed two fingers under his chin, tilting the paler boy's chin up gently. "You are. You're stunning. I can't believe you want me too."

"I've wanted you for so long, Blaine. I…"

"I love you, Kurt."

"I already said yes, Blaine, you don't have to lie to me," Kurt mumbled, looking away. Blaine frowned.

"Kurt, I'm not lying. I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you. And I've been falling harder every second since. You move me, Kurt. You make me want to sing, or dance, or fly, or do crazy feats just to come anywhere near deserving you. And we could stop right now, and not do anything further, and I would still love you." Blaine set the condom on the wall, reaching for a towel. "We don't have to do this. I could just go, if you want. But I would like to take you out this weekend, if you'd like," he flushed slightly, glancing up at Kurt, who was gazing at him with a soft smile, practically glowing.

"I would love to go out with you," he said quietly, pulling Blaine over gently, kissing him fiercely. "But I would also love to finish what we started."

"Are you positive? I don't want you to regret this. I know it's your first time. This should be special."

"If I'm with you, it will be." Kurt cut off Blaine's reply with another hot kiss, backing him against the wall and rolling his hips. Blaine moaned out the boy's name, wrapping his arms around him, sliding his hand down and pressing a finger to his entrance. Kurt shivered at the feeling, nibbling at Blaine's ear. Slowly, pressing soft kisses to Kurt's jaw, Blaine slid the finger in, Kurt hissing quietly and closing his eyes. Blaine felt instant guilt. He should have waited, they should have done this later, in a bed, with lube and candles and rose petals…

"Kurt, should I stop?"

"I will kill you if you stop, Anderson. Keep going." Knitting his brow, the shorter boy obeyed, sliding the finger out and back in a few times, crooking it gently, feeling better once he heard Kurt let out a surprised cry of pleasure, clinging to him.

"Blaine…there, again!" Blaine obliged, hitting Kurt's spot once more, before gently slipping in a second and then gradually a third, moving slowly, easing Kurt into this, hitting the small bundle of nerves and causing the boy to slump against him, moaning quietly and wincing when he twisted to scissor his fingers. When Kurt was letting out steady cries of pleasure, digging his nails into Blaine's shoulders, the Warbler pulled his fingers out gently, kissing Kurt softly.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Blaine asked gently, reaching slowly for the condom.

"Yes, Blaine. I'm positive. Now stop talking and get in me," Kurt growled, shocking both himself and Blaine. The curly-haired brunet grinned, kissing him once more, before sliding on the condom and lifting Kurt's leg, wrapping it around his waist.

"This…might be easier if you wrap both your legs around my waist," Blaine murmured. Kurt nodded, jumping slightly into Blaine's arms, kissing him roughly. Blaine lifted him up slightly, positioning himself at Kurt's entrance, gazing into his eyes. Kurt nodded, and Blaine began to push in as slowly as was humanly possible, kissing any part of Kurt he could reach. Kurt cried out in pain, gripping Blaine's shoulders tightly and squeezing his eyes shut. Blaine whispered apologies, telling Kurt how much he loved him and all sorts of other soothing words, until Kurt told him to shut up and _move, _and move Blaine did, clenching his jaw and straining to move slowly, to make this as easy for Kurt as he could, to make this special and worth remembering. He thrust in deeper, angling them just so, and he was rewarded by a guttural cry ripping from Kurt's throat.

"_Blaine!"_

Blaine began moving ever so slightly faster, trying to angle himself exactly as he did before, Kurt's gasps and cries growing louder and more frequent, his grip on Blaine's shoulders turning viselike as he called out commands of _harder, faster, more, please, now, more._

They were in a frenzy, thrusting against each other, stealing kisses and nips and moaning so loud it was a miracle nobody had come asking questions yet. Blaine thrust in just so, fast and deep and hard, sending Kurt over the edge, moaning Blaine's name and throwing his head back. Blaine came as he heard the sound, gripping Kurt tightly and leaning them against the wall. They stayed like that for a moment, panting and coming down from the high, before Blaine gathered the last of his strength and gently lowered Kurt to the floor, kissing him with passion.

"I love you so much, Kurt."

"I…I love you too." Kurt blushed, kissing him gently, deciding that whatever tomorrow would bring, this was worth it. This, he thought, as they kissed and shyly rinsed off and got dressed, smiling and holding hands as they walked out, was perfect.


End file.
